New Beginnings
by Fourdivergenttributesoftime
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE This is based off of a part in a Role Play I'm doing for TMI Life was going well for the friends in the NY institute... Until the murders began Rating might change to T


**So I just finished City of Heavenly Fire on 6/11/14** **and it was brilliant. This is basically a fanfiction based off of the role play I'm doing and I can ust see it as an actual fic so this me turning me rolel play into a fic  
DISCLAIMER: If I wrote the TMI series I would have met Jamie and Lily and yeah it's Cassandra Clare's work that helps me write this. Thank You Cassandra!**

It was a quiet night in the park, with the exception of fireworks exploding, when it happened. Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Jace were all laying on the grass. It was the Fourth of July in New York City and what better way to celebrate than going to Taki's and then the park? Clary and Jace had brought a blanket for themselves and Clary's head resting on Jace's arm, laying down watching the spectacular firework display. Simon and Isabelle were sitting upright craning their necks back to look. Simon had an arm draped lazily across Isabelle's shoulders. Alec, alone because Magnus was out of town, laid on his back, hands behind his head. There were other people at the park as well but didn't pay attention to the shadowhunters and mundane, too busy cuddling or begging or just relaxing. That is of course, until a duck had walked right by Jace Herondale's head. He shot up like lightning and had started running as far away from it. He had been holding in a scream as he doesn't scream, that is _not_ something he would do, certainly not in front of his friends.  
In Jace's haste to get away from the duck, Clary's head hit the ground with a _thump _causing a headache. She took out her Stele and began to draw an _iratze _on her inner arm. Giving Jace a disapproving look after, she got up to try and coax him back to where they were. The duck had passed but that didn't comfort Jace. His irrational fear of ducks is unexplainable and some believe it runs in the family. Alec and Simon were laughing at Jace as one might laugh at a particularly humorous scene in a movie or book. Isabelle, having not seen what had just happened, stared on in confusion.

After 5 minutes of talking to Jace, Clary was able to convince him to come back. They resumed their previous positions, laying on their backs, Jace's arm under Clary's head looking up at the fireworks.

After dropping off Simon at his mom's apartment because pf his 'curfew', the group of friends headed back to the institute. There they continued their celebrations.

They had begun a mundane game Clary suggested, Monopoly. Though this is a fun game to play with the right amount of players, the game can divide you.

Jace, as always, rolled the dice first. Having gotten a 4, he had to pay the bank $200. Clary going next rolled a 5 and bought the train station. Alec roled a 10 and paid a visit to an unknown jailor and Isabelle getting a 7 bought whatever she had landed on. Halfway through the long game, arguments arose. Jace had wanted something Alec had and Isabelle wanted the same property. Clary had fallen asleep, head resting on Jace's lap awoke from all the racket they were making. "Shut Up!" Clary yelled. " Calm down you two, it's not as if you're fighting a demon" she said to Jace and Isabelle. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep" and with that she stalked off towards the elevator going to her room.

Jocelyn had agreed to let Clary sleep under the same roof as Jace after many arguments, silent treatments, and bribes. After weeks of persuasion, they had finally reached an agreement. Clary had to have the room as far away from Jace's as possible and she must call or text her _every _day. Once she got to her room, she stripped off the clothes she had that day and traded them for pajamas. Not long after her head hit the pillow she had gone off to a deep sleep.

2 hours and 5 arguments later the game of Monopoly was over and Alec had one. Jace was making his way down to Clary's room to wish her a goodnight though she was most likely already asleep. He got to her room and silently opened the door. _She looks so peaceful when she's asleep _he thought. He walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Clary" he whispered. He left her room and made the long walk down the corridor to his room.

Clary, though she was asleep, was aware of a presence in the room. Knowing it was Jace, didn't bother waking. She heard him say goodnight and heard the soft click of the door shutting. In what felt like a minute after he left, she was dreaming. No one heard her call out or whimper as she was dreaming a terrible dream that night.

**A/N Okay so I know th****is is short but it's the first chapter so I'm not gonna bother going forth in excrutiating detail. I'm not sure what book I'm basing this after... It's basically gonna be a mix of both CoLS and CoHF but probably gonna take place after CoHF**** Anyways hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I swear the later chapters will get longer the more I add. Also I may and may not add some Infernal Devic****es stuff so I'm warning you now there will likely be TID spoilers. Feel free to point out any grammatical error or whatever errors there may be**


End file.
